Frozen Pride
Frozen Pride is Vexen's signature and original Shield that he wields in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Goofy also wields a version of this Shield throughout the series. Vexen can upgrade it to Frozen Pride+ in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Design Frozen Pride is shaped like an upside-down teardrop with two, oval chunks taken out of each side. This has the effect of making it vaguely resemble the Nobody symbol turned upside-down. The top of the shield is lined by four small spikes and a fifth, larger one in the middle. All of these spikes are blue and resemble the spikes on the Nobody logo. The edges of this shield are silver and the face of the shield is mostly blue, though the bottom tip is sky blue. There is an upside-down, sky blue triangle marking on the top of the shield, and a sky blue "V" shape in the middle of the shield. The top inside edge is also sky blue. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Frozen Pride+ has a different coloration. The spikes on the top of the shield and the sky blue sections on its face are now red, the edges are black, and the rest of the shield is dark indigo. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the versions of Vexen and Goofy's Frozen Pride are noticeably different; while Goofy's is an exact replica of his Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix weapon, Vexen's is longer and thinner, perfect circles are missing rather than ovals, and larger spikes are present on the shield's top. Recipes ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' The Guide to Experimentation recipe is dropped by Vexen's Absent Silhouette. The Frozen Pride is a rank S synthesis item, and its upgrade is the Frozen Pride+ recipe. *1 Lost Illusion *1 Tranquil Crystal *3 Tranquil Gem *5 Tranquil Stone *7 Tranquil Shard The Guide to Experimentation recipe is dropped by Vexen's Absent Silhouette. The Frozen Pride+ is a rank S synthesis item, and is an upgrade of the Frozen Pride recipe. *1 Lost Illusion *1 Tranquil Crystal *3 Tranquil Gem *5 Tranquil Stone *7 Tranquil Shard *1 Serenity Crystal Gameplay Goofy can equip this shield in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Mission Mode by equipping the Pandora's Gear. Goofy's ground combo for this weapon starts with an upward slash, followed by a series of 360 degree spins, finishing with another upward slash coupled with a slight jump. The aerial combo consists of an upward slash, followed by a downward slash, and finishes with Goofy doing a backflip, jumping on the shield and driving it downward. Vexen can equip this shield in Mission Mode by equipping the Zero Gear. His ground combo consists of a horizontal slash left, followed by a thrust, and ends with Vexen shoving the shield forward. The aerial combo consists of a downward slash, followed by a horizontal slash left, and ends with a 360 degree spin of only the shield. Category:Shields (Goofy) Category:Shields (Vexen) Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix weapons Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days weapons Category:Weapons in Union χ de:Stolz aus Eis fr:Fierté gelée